Cave Spiders
Dwarven legend tells of spiders that grow larger than humans, living unchecked in the deepest bowels of the earth. Their constitutions were weak, but their frightful size - and sheer weight of numbers - made them more than a match for those foolish enough to delve into their subterranean lairs in search of veins of gold or other precious metals. Having no loyalty, they will also attack the Fallen. -Cave Spiders Description, Cast of Characters, Myth TFL Manual Description Cave Spiders were offspring of Syrkrosh the Spider Goddess. Cave Spiders inhabited the Tain, but also inhabited other parts of the world. When Kyrilla led her Ops group to destroy Cartucke, he commanded many Cave Spiders to ambush Kyrilla's forces. The Cave Spiders would also harass Light and Dark forces inside the Tain, however, the Cave Spiders did not harass the Dark under Cartucke. Many Cave Spiders had a Spider Queen which could stun opponents with her poison. These were larger than other Cave Spiders and were often considered more deadly. Flavor Text Myth: TFL "After scoffing at the ease at which he killed one, Hrungnir was told "what they lack in strength, they make up for in number..." "... we were standing knee deep in a lake made up of the corpses of spiders the size of very large dogs when 12 Moon remarked, 'Wyrd preserve us, these are all males!'" Spider Queen "... I called for a light to be brought forward and just as soon regretted my order, and I wept with fear as its hideous bulk became more distinct." Myth II "...Berel threw a brand down into the shaft in order to judge its depth... a nightmare boiled up out of that pit which only one in six of our number survived..." "Connacht could no longer ignore the atrocities committed by the Spider-cult but when he assailed their shrines, no trace could be found of the Smiths of Muithemne or their followers..." Myth III "...Coated in mail of fine porcelain, the many-legged offspring of their most holy god pulled itself from it's silken birth-sac. Through its many opalescent eyes, it surveyed the birthing chamber. An initiate moved forward from the crowd and bowed before the waiting child. With a blur of motion, the babe leapt and sunk its fangs into its first meal..." "...Perched in its lofty web... motionless but not dead... the sense of prey far below... and slowly spun silken chord lowered its bulk to the floor... without a noise, save a muffled cry, the prey was snared... up the rope of web, the burdened spider climbed... and into the cocooned nest was brought the still-conscious prey..." Baby Spider "'...they fight their way out of a sticky cocoon, avoid being eaten by their mothers, kill their siblings and drink their fluids to survive... and you ask me why they look ticked off?' - Syrkrosh, to a soon to be eaten initiate."Category:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth II: Soulblighter Category:Myth II: Chimera Category:Myth III: The Wolf Age Category:Non-Aligned Category:Dark Category:Races